One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 7
"Just who Are you exactly? And how do you know so much about me?" The mysterious man begins to chuckle. "TELL ME!!" "I'm a friend." "Wrong answer." Chrono roared. "Warp!!" The area around the man bent inwards until they bounced back to their original forms. "Whats wrong with my powers?!" "Just a side affect. Come." He held out his hand. "Join me." "WHY SHOULD I?" "I can turn this entire cave into acid?" "Wow, you're like, my BFF!" - Fea, dodged a slash from Anerin, and he blocked a strike from Airi. Airi slid away from him and sheathed her sword. "Quick Draw, Firebird." In a flash Airi pulled her sword out sending a flame like slash towards Anerin. He raised his sword and cut it in half. "I shouldn't have expected much." He raises his sword, and strikes Airi, close. "You have skill, but don't depend on power. It shall weaken you." Fea, close to him, strikes, and he clashes with her. "Your more powerful, and just as fast, but far too brutal. Go back on your skills. Basically, the two of you have extreme promise, even more then me... But at this rate, you will never surpass me." He flipped Fea away from him. "Never surpass you? I'm never going to surpass you?" Airi began. "I will be the number one swordsman. And no one will stand in my way!!" She sheathed her sword. "Phantom Blade." She dashed to Anerin, delivering several attacks. "The Number one swordsman? And you can't even beat me?" He dodged her last attack and hit her with the hilt of his blade. Fea cut deep into his chest all the way down to his hips. He looked to his body, and jumped away, looking apt it, and wiping off the blood. "Hmm... A deep cut. Good good. Oh?" He checked his pocket, and saw his pocket watch was timed up. "Oh, just as I thought. Sorry, must take you all. Vincent's orders. I enjoyed our match, Madam Fea, and Madam..." "Airi, and this match isn't..." In an instant, he slashes the two down, and they fall unconscious. "Excuse me Madam Fea and Madam Airi, but please, do surpass me. Good talent is hard to come by. Now, who shall challenge me next?" "I'll be your opponent." Hiroka stood proud. "It's been a while since I've been in the ring." - Swizzz was shocked. He couldn't move, let alone make a noise. His mouth gaped wide open. "G-Ga-Garp? A-a-and S-s-Sakazuki? He's that strong?! That's impossible!!" "Swizzz, anything is possible." Jericho assured. "Like the possibility that we'll win. It's there." "Are you insane?! You barely survived your fight with Kizaru. What makes you think you'll survive this?!" "He's right you know." Terry stated. "If you plan on fighting Vincent, you might as well dig your graves now." "Come on, how bad could he be?" "Well... It's said that he killed so many pirates, he made a pile of them, and they surpassed the size of a mountain. He has sunken more boats in one year that were made in 20, as fought 2 Yonkous, and came out A-Okay, one of them being Orwell, the strongest man in the world, and has been a marine for over 60 years, hitting 80, yet he makes me tremble. So, would you like to try?" "Two Yonkou? That's enough to make anyone tremble." No one can be that strong, he must be joking. He's got to be. Jericho stood up. "I refuse to believe it. No one is that strong. No one!" "Jericho wake up!! This man is on WhiteBeard's and Gold Roger's level. And you know what they can do. We can't win this fight." Riker, folded his arms, and looked at them. "It's easy. When we see him, we run away. Cowardly, but cowards last long." Terry, pointed at Riker. "Smart plan." - Vincent, on his boat, was snoring, and he felt water splash on him. He looked up, and saw Georgina. "Mam, I am a happily married man, so don't try anything." "I'm not here for that. Besides I'm too old for you. I'm here to ask are you Vincent?" "Depends on who's asking." "My name is Georgiana, I'm a Rear Admiral, and is known as The Brides Maid." "Ooh, my grandpa worked under her. You must be crazy, or Terry isn't. Shame. I liked the idea of him being bonkers. Well, you go on, and stop pirates. Me? I'll kick back, and relax." He falls back asleep, and Georgina kicks him in the water. He wakes up, splashing around. "HELP! I'M SINKING!" "Are you a devil fruit user? Or just messing around?" "FRUIT!" Georgiana grabs onto Vincent and pulls him aboard his raft. "If you're a devil fruit user, why the small raft? Are you that confident in your abilities?" "No... It's the only one I could get. You see, others can't stand me. I'm too old, too talky, too gassy, too... Everything bad." "And yet you're the number one. That shows a lack of respect. But back to why I'm here. It's hard to explain. But I'm not from this time, I was brought here by a pirate that goes by the name The Time Keeper. He's a super rookie with a bounty of 600 Million . I would like to take a small squad with me to take him down." "Hmm... Okay. Take it with you. Not like I care." "What is with you?" "Hmm?" "Why are you just giving every request I have?" "I just hate ordering people around, okay! People should just do it, instead of coming to me." "You have a job as a vice admiral." "And I shall shirk it." He falls back asleep. - Hiroka put her hands on her hips. "Are we going to fight or not?!" Anerin stared at Hiroka for a while then bowed. "Another sword user, I presume." "Swordsman. Not so much. It's been a long time since I was considered a swordsman. But I still use the sword. I have retained enough skill to fight you. And my name is Hiroka. So you can call me Madame Hiroka." "Ahh, Madam Hiroka, I shall challenge you, to a battle. But, first." He opens his pocket, and places his stop watch for 3 minutes. "3 minuets. That's how long I shall challenge you." "Three minutes is long enough." Hiroka grabbed onto her sword. "I won't be an easy opponent." She drew her sword and charged for Anerin. Instantaneously their swords clashed. "Soru." She disappeared during the battle. "Running away?" "No. Just moving." She replied, "Soru." In an instant she was in front of Anerin. Her sword pointed at him, ready to strike. "Soru!" In an instant, he was behind Hiroka, and struck at her, but she blocked him. "I won't be easy either." - Vincent, was at an island shop, buying bread, and he walked out, with the bread in his mouth, and with a bag of it. Georgina, next to him, couldn't stand it. He didn't act like a marine at all, he didn't even act 80, he acted like a 12 year old. He whined when he couldn't buy a toy, he whined when someone cut in line for said toy, and he was playing with the toy at the time. "I love this action figure. It shoots it's arms, when you pop the head. Heh heh, toys sure have changed." He walked ahead, and saw an orphanage. One child, was holding his stomach, looking hungry, and Vincent, looking at his bag of bread, grinned. "Hey, want some?" He threw the bag at him, and he looked inside. "Wow!" "That's not just it! Bring your friends, were going to see a movie!" He laughed, and Georgina, face palmed. "As nice as that would be, Vincent we have business to take care of." "You can do it right? I've already told them we're going. I can't break my word." "Yes sir, but-" "Then go have fun. It'll be fine." Georgiana saluted and walked away. Ring Ring Ring. Her Den Den Mushi was going off. Clanck "Yes? This is Georgiana." "Georgiana. We need your assistance back here. Riker has made of to the first island, and several other crews are starting to show up." "Yes sir. I'll be there soon." She looked behind herself, and Vincent looked sheepish. "You have some... Money?" - Zox, licking his lips and slashing the area, smirked. He was extremely tall, had a covered eye, and was skinny. He had an axe, and a hammer, which he used to slam things around. "COME ON! WHERE'S THE TOUGH MARINES?!" Around him, dozens of marines have been unconscious, and a crow, flew over him. "Be careful what you wish for." The crow squawked. "Who's there?!" Zox frantically looked around. Hyperion landed on a rock and returned to his human form. "My name is Hyperion. I'm known as the Black Bird of the Marines. It's nice to make your acquaintance." Hyperion looked at the amount of fallen marines. "I see you've been busy." He got to his feet. "Those were my allies. And I don't appreciate the fact that you've beaten them to near death. The lucky ones anyway." "And what if I did?! You're not even a threat, cause I've never even heard of you." "Because I'm beyond your generation." Hyperion dashed and kicked Zox in his face, sending him flying into the tress behind him. Before he landed he transformed into a crow and flew over to Zox and returned to normal crouching on his chest. Zox swung his hammer to Hyperion's side. Hyperion stuck his arm out and stopped the attack. "Impossible!" Zox' eyes widened in shock. "No one can block my attacks so easily." Hyperion's eyes flashed bright red. "Your kind pisses me off. Wannabe pirates shouldn't be pirates at all." Hyperion cocked his open hand back, and quickly punched. Before it made contact, it was stopped. "What do you want Gale?" "Hyperion, we're not supposed to engage in conflict." Gale remarked. "DON'T ANGER ME!" He grabbed Gale, and threw him to the floor. Hyperion, kicked Zox aside, and Gale, got up. - Xander, and Justin, on the shore, saw the incident through binoculars, and Xander chuckled to himself. "God, I love idiots who fight." - Gale got up and drew his swords. "Are we going to have a problem Bird Brain?!" "We will if you get in my way." Hyperion turned his arms into wings, the feathers were jagged and torn. "I see...it's been a while since we had a good fight." Gale spun around, sending two air slices towards Hyperion. Hyperion jumped over the attack and sent out a flurry of razor sharp feathers. Gale slashed the feathers out the way and charged. "Emerald Cyclone!!" Gale began to spin around at a rapid pace, and soon became a green tornado blowing away anything near him, and cutting down the rest. Hyperion dodged everything flung at him. "Flock." Hyperion turned into a crow hybrid and flew into the cyclone. He caught Gale's blade stopping the attack and head butted Gale. Zox, in an instant, was behind Hyperion and Gale, and struck at the two. They blocked him, and went back to fighting. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" "Oh shut up." Zox, turned around, to see Riker, slamming his face into the ground. He looked to the two fighting, and walked away, when Hyperion saw him. "RIKER!" Hyperion turned from Riker to Gale. "We'll finish this later." He let Gale go and charged for Riker. "Don't think you've gotten out of this!!" Barked Gale sheathing his swords. The Riker Pirates and company make their way through the bushes and follow Riker. Jericho stopped in his tracks when he saw Gale and Hyperion. "You two?!" Caramel, looking at them, jumped onto Jericho's back. "Quick, we have to work together! I'll hamper you, block your vision, and knife you, you do all the real work! GO!" "Just get off of me." Jericho murmured. "Clowns?" Gale questioned. "So not only did the marines get weirder, but so did the pirates....I love this generation!" - "All I have is 400 . Is that enough?" "No. Sorry kids, but were dirt broke." All the kids start to whine, but Vincent, grabs a top he bought, places it down, spins it, and jumps on top of it, spinning with it, and laughing. The kids, look impressed, and even Georgina thinks it's somewhat decent. "He's not that bad." She whispered. "Vincent. I need to get going." She begins to walk off, still watching Vincent entertain the children. She pulls out her Den Den Mushi and turn it on. "Drew. Are you ready?" "Yes ma'am. I'm waiting at the shore." Vincent, jumping off the top, waved to the kids, giving a thumbs up, and skipped to Georgina, whistling. "Want me to help ya?" Georgiana put the snail away. "That would be of great help." She walked towards the beach, and Vincent followed skipping his way ahead. "Come on. You're moving to slow. Crime waits for no one! And neither does justice!" - Tack, was thrown across the boat, and Kent slammed a metal fist at Miguel, and he was thrown. He hit the island, and looked around. "SHORE!" "It's the first island!!" Shouted Nova. She flew up high and saw several other ships docked. "We're not the only ones here." She turned to the ocean. "It seems like we're near last place." "Thanks Nova. Tack we gotta deal with this guy now." Kent exclaimed. "We have no time to waste if you're going to win this...leave him to me." - The announcer, looking at the files, saw something, and read it to his sponsor. He sweated, and ran to a den den mushi. He turned it on, and spoke to everyone. "Umm... Marines are coming, so..." Many people ran away, and the announcer gulped. "Geez, no one has even got to half way... But so what." - Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc